


The Form

by lodessa



Category: Angel: the Series, Jossverse
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God King deals with loss in her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Form

She keeps far from those who knew him. To them it would be one more atrocity on her part to wear his flesh. They do not understand. Illyria is a God King; her choice is an honor to Wesley. He might have understood. He is gone though, like her armies and her world. Without her, there would be nothing left of him.

His form is different than her shell’s original. It sits differently on her. It is fascinating. She spends hours examining and exploring. It confuses her. She wishes she could access his memories like those of Winnifred Burkle; it would be simpler.

She doesn’t have to through, because Lilah Morgan finds her. Death is not very much of an obstacle to her, no more than the law might be to others, or human frailty is to Illyria. Lilah Morgan seeks her out because she wants to be lied to.

Illyria understands that Lilah knows more about Wesley Wyndam-Price than she. Especially about this form she doesn’t understand. So she lies for her. It is easy. For the lies, she receives so much knowledge about Wesley and the body she now wears. It is a good trade.

She had planned to leave when she learned what it was that Lilah knew, but it turns out that this woman is the key to so many things about humanity that Illyria is puzzled by. She’s the Rosetta stone and Illyria continues to unlock her.

Wolf Ram and Hart. They try to take Lilah from Illyria, but it is a mistake. She is a God King; they are the ones who fled. They have annoyed her by taking one who was pleasing to her; they shall not take other. They run before her. She enjoys the chase

This form is like a compass. It guides her through this strange world as he once did. Illyria is curious as to where it will take her next.


End file.
